Listen to the heart
by Merodeadora.Danny
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir han hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo la ciudad del amor, pero aún hay un villano que derrotar. Hawk Moth. Y para derrotarlo necesitaran la ayuda de nuevos compañeros, nuevas habilidades y enredos amorosos acompañaran a la pareja de la mariquita y el gato negro ¿Tendrán un final feliz?


Capítulo 1:

Era un hermoso día y ya tenían casi una semana desde el último ataque de Hawk Moth, no había ningun akumatizado y pese a eso Marinett no se encontraba tranquila. Sentía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, Hawk Moth debía de estar planeando algo demasiado grande como para perder la oportunidad de obtener sus miraculous. Aun no entendía por qué los deseaba, ¿Quería el poder absoluto? El poder de la creación y la destrucción no podían caer en malas manos, como el ying y el yang no podían existir uno sin el otro…. Aun si eso significara enfrentarse contra el mal a costa de sus vidas; proteger a Paris era primordial, no podían dejar que inocentes sufrieran por culpa de alguien con dotes de grandeza.

—¿Qué pasa Marinett? No te ves muy bien—

Se asomó una pequeña criatura carmesí de no más de 10 cm, había estado en el bolso de Marinett buscando galletas, pero le parecía extraño que no anduviera diseñando nuevos atuendos o alagando y fantaseando con el modelo Adrien Agreste, no era común en esa chica de coletas azules. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo estaba perturbando la mente de su amiga.

—No es nada Tikki… es solo que, todo está demasiado tranquilo. - Dijo mordiendo un lápiz mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el escritorio de su habitación.

—¿Y no es eso bueno? — Replico Tikki poniéndose frente a Marinett, buscando el porqué de su preocupación.

—Si… es solo que, siento que algo malo esta por pasar. Llámalo presentimiento, pero… no sé, todo es tan complejo para mí.—

Estaba más que consciente de sus responsabilidades de heroína, pero ¿Qué hay de ella? Había mucho en juego, si llegara a ser descubierta su identidad no solamente su integridad estaría en peligro ¡Todos sus seres queridos estarían en un enorme riesgo! Las responsabilidades de ser Ladybug eran muchas, hasta el momento tanto ella como Chat Noir han podido mantener a raya toda la situación.

Se sobresaltó al sentir su celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Alya, quería verla de inmediato pues había descubierto algo realmente grande para su blog. Aquello le extraño pues hace días que los héroes de Francia no hacían su aparición. _"¿Qué será lo que encontró?"_ Era imposible saberlo si solo se quedaba ahí parada. Por lo que se puso una chaqueta y bajo no sin antes esconder a Tikki en su bolso, apenas iba a salir cuando fue detenida por su madre.

—¿A dónde vas?—

—Voy a salir con Alya, quedamos de vernos en el parque—

—Ve con cuidado querida, recuerda llegar temprano. Jackson llegara pronto y me gustaría que le ayudaras a conocer la ciudad.—

Dijo su madre a lo que Marinett se sorprendió y se fue avergonzada, se había olvidado por completo que su primo iba a llegar. Jackson Dupain Park, hace años que no lo veía y se alegraba de poder volver a verlo. Aun recordaba a ese niño que apenas se acercaba a ella y a Alya se ponía a tartamudear sin poder hablar en lo absoluto, era un buen chico, pero tuvo que marcharse nuevamente a Corea por el trabajo de su tío. Pero no era momento para pensar en el, debía de reunirse con Alya.

La morena se estaba impacientando y se alegró cuando miro a Marinett llegar cansada, había llegado corriendo y apenas llego donde la morena tuvo que recargarse en sus piernas para tomar algo de aire.

—¡Por fin llegas mujer! No adivinaras lo que acabo de descubrir. – La emoción se notaba bastante en la manera de hablar de Alya, y no la juzgaba. Sabía muy bien como era su amiga cuando de sus pasiones se encontraba, y entre ellas actualizar constantemente su Ladyblog.

—¿Qué encontraste? — Inquirió Marinett mientras ambas se sentaban en la fuente, debía de asegurarse que no fuera información comprometedora sobre su identidad, aunque en ocasiones… podía ser muy ocurrente. Como esa vez en la que llego a pensar que Ladybug era Chloe ¿Pueden imaginársela como heroína? Ciertamente Marinett no concebía esa idea.

Ante esa pregunta Alya solo saco lo que parecía ser una libreta con todos sus apuntes, además que empezó a indagar en su celular para conseguir la información que había encontrado. Marinett siempre sería la primera en ver lo que publicaría en su blog.

—He estado viendo quienes pudieran ser Ladybug y hasta el momento tengo 3 chicas que encajan con las cualidades de Ladybug. Mira.—

Alya le paso el celular a Marinett quien miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza las opciones que tenía su amiga; La primera era Brittget, una chica que mantenía cierto parecido con ella y que fácilmente las personas pudieran creerse la supuesta identidad civil de la heroína. La segunda era Isabel, una chica de un grado superior pero que mantenía un comportamiento casi igual al de Chloe por lo que no entendía como Alya llegaba a esas ideas rebuscadas. Y finalmente se encontraba Amanda, a pesar de no tener parecido físico con ladybug mantenía ese carácter de liderazgo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a estas conclusiones? – Pregunto mientras escuchaba atentamente las teorías que podían considerarse conspirativas por parte de Alya, eso hasta que miro como unas enredaderas empezaban a envolver a edificios, autos y todo lo que fuera hecho por el hombre.

Miro a todas partes para ver cuál era el problema hasta que encontró la fuente del problema, era una chica que mantenía un traje negro. Antifaz blanco pero lo que la hacía destacar eran las rosas negras que cubrían sus brazos y piernas.

—¡Ahora van a sufrir el poder de la naturaleza! ¡Corran mientras puedan, que NatureQueen no tendrá compasión de basura como ustedes!—

Alya aprovecho para grabar desde el primer momento en esa, momento que Marinett aprovecho para escabullirse hasta detrás de uno de los arboles asegurándose de que nadie la observara. Tomo coraje apretando su puño derecho y pronuncio las palabras necesarias para traer a Ladybug a la acción.

—Tikki, ¡Puntos fuera!—

Tres palabras y pronto se vio rodeada en medio de una luz rosada, para convertirse finalmente en Ladybug. Con ayuda de su yo-yo entro a la acción, no iba a permitir que el caos rodeara a la ciudad…. Sabía que las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilas para su propio gusto.

—Pero miren quien apareció, un insecto, ¿Dónde está el gato sarnoso? Cuando obtenga sus miraculous seré más poderosa de lo que ustedes podrían…. ¡¿Pero qué?!—

Antes de que si quiera pudiera completar su discurso de villano apareció una sombra negra, aterrizando de pie mientras giraba con maestría su bastón.

—My lady, ¿No pensaba quedarse con toda la diversión, ¿verdad?—

El tono divertido de Chat Noir hizo que NatureQueen frunciera el ceño, ¡Se supone que deberían estar aterrados! La manera en que la confrontaban le parecía indignante.

—Entréguenme sus Miraculous, es la única manera si aprecian sus vidas. Mi paraíso no necesita de gatos roñosos y mariquitas amargadas.—

Ambos tuvieron un tic por los apodos despectivos hacia ambos.

—¡No soy un gato roñoso! / ¡No soy una amargada! – Replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de las vides que empezaron a enredarse en sus pies hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Las vides apretaban con fuerza intentando que ambos no se escaparan, aunque siempre había una respuesta a ese tipo de problemas. Miro de reojo a Chat Noir quien parecía intentar soltarse de las vides a como diera lugar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al tener una idea para librarse de los molestos poderes de NatureQueen.

—Bien Chat, a la cuenta de 3 quiero que uses tu baston como palanca para salir de aquí.—

Claro que Chat Noir no iba a poner en duda las palabras de su Lady pero dudaba poder salir así como asi de las vides que apretaban con fuerza sus piernas. Empezó con la cuenta antes de que NatureQueen se acercara con intenciones de clavarles algo en el cuerpo o decidiera quitarles los miraculous, claro que Chat Noir pudiera haber usado un cataclismo para quitar las vides de una vez, pero eso le dejaría 5 minutos antes de destransformarse. Una vez llegaron a 3 Ladybug lanzo su yo—yo enredándolo en uno de los alambres del poste de luz, logrando desprenderse de las vides con algo de esfuerzo, lo mismo lo hizo Chat Noir pero con su bastón usándolo de palanca para desprenderse de las vides sin tanto esfuerzo.

—Tenemos que distraerla gatito, ¿Estás conmigo?—

Purrfecto my lady, yo me encargo. - Dijo el gato guiñándole un ojo a su lady a modo de coqueteo, actos que siempre terminaban siendo ignorados por Ladybug. —¡Hey! ¡Hiedra venenosa! — Llamo Chat Noir saltando nuevamente a la acción evitando las vides de la chica. Quien molesta mando unas enredaderas con filosas espinas en dirección a Chat Noir, afortunadamente el ser un gato tiene muchas ventajas y entre ellas su agilidad.

En ese momento Ladybug aprovecho para ver donde podía estar el akuma escondido, tuvo que inspeccionar cada uno de los movimientos de la "hiedra venenosa" como la había llamado Chat. Duro menos de 2 minutos en encontrarlo, aunque en ese momento la villana ya tenía colgando boca abajo a Chat por medio de las enredaderas.

—¡Chat! ¡El akuma está en su broche de flor!—

Debían conseguirlo a como diera lugar, usando su "Lucky Charm" hizo aparecer unas… ¿Tijeras de poda? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a usarlas para derrotar a NatureQueen? Miro a la villana aun intentando empalar a Chat y tuvo una gran idea.

—¡El poste!—

Llamo a Chat quien con una sonrisa pícara liberándose de una sola patada de las enredaderas y con rapidez se acercó con dificultad (por culpa de NatureQueen) al poste de luz que se encontraba cerca de la villana. —¡Cataclismo! — Su habilidad destruyo por completo la base del poste haciendo una brecha entre él y la villana. Momento que Ladybug aprovecho para cortar de raíz las vides que usaba NatureQueen para sostenerse en el aire, provocando su caída y antes de que despertara rompió el broche viendo a la mariposa salir de este. Atrapo a la mariposa con su yo-yo purificándola. Ahora la antes llamada NatureQueen se habia convertido en una chica que conocía bastante bien, era una de las integrantes del club de botánica el cual estaba en peligro de cerrar dados los pocos integrantes que había en este. Quizás esa era la razón por la que había sido akumatizada, desde luego eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Adiós linda mariposa—.

Para esos momentos Chat Noir se acercó con una sonrisa galana a Ladybug —¡Bien hecho my lady! ¿No cree que este gatito merece mimos por el esfuerzo? — claro que apenas se acercó recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la dama de rojo.

—Quizás consiga un ratón de recompensa, pero por el momento solo queda la gracia de verte colgado como pez en una caña de pescar, aunque… buen trabajo.—

Chocaron sus puños y escucho un suave pitido que solo significaba una cosa, era hora de despedirse. Alya que apenas había logrado acercarse tuvo tiempo para ver la celebración de los héroes… y su retirada, pues su transformación no duraría demasiado.

Una vez Ladybug volvió a ser la torpe Marinett suspiro de alivio al ver que las cosas mejoraron… eso hasta que vio la hora en su celular.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Jackson me va a matar!—


End file.
